Trust Your Guts, Man!
Trust Your Guts, Man! is the fourteenth episode of Mega Man: Fully Charged. It aired on Cartoon Network on September 16, 2018, and marks the first appearance of Guts Man. Synopsis Dr. Light develops a new eco-friendly way to dispose of all the trash in Silicon City, but Guts Man wants to undo it all so he can eat the trash to become more powerful. The episode begins with Sergeant Night walking into a junkyard, where he finds Guts Man lying on top of a pile of junk. Night elaborates on how Guts Man was once a glorious, powerful Robot Master, and then persuades him to join his ranks. The next day, Suna gets a call on her tablet; She and Aki answer it. It's Guts Man, asking if Dr. Light is at home. When they tell him that Dr. Light is home but busy working, Guts Man asks to come to the lab to show them a gift he made for Dr. Light. Later, Guts Man shows up and lets the kids see his gift - an ice cream maker that makes ice cream from garbage. Suna tastes the ice cream and immediately likes it, but Aki is disgusted by it and decides that he does not trust Guts Man. Dr. Light then appears and introduces himself to Guts Man. Guts Man shows off his ice cream maker to Dr. Light. Dr. Light is impressed by this, as he also recently developed an eco-friendly invention: an electrical system that converts trash into renewable energy. Aki then pulls Dr. Light aside to tell him that Guts Man isn't trustworthy and should be kicked out, to which Dr. Light objects. Guts Man suddenly starts crying in pain, so Dr. Light, knowing Guts Man is a waste disposal robot, opens a hatch in the electrical system to make let out some stinky fumes to help Guts Man feel better. Suna, still eating ice cream, says she's feeling queasy and asks Guts Man if it's possible to eat too much of the ice cream. Guts Man doesn't answer; he's busy tinkering with the electrical system, and he makes it pour out garbage which he eats. Eating the garbage makes Guts Man grow bigger and stronger, and he reveals that he did not come to Dr. Light's home on friendly terms. He proceeds to start wrecking the house by slamming his belly to create shockwaves. Aki is quick to leap into action, turning into Mega Man and confronting Guts Man. As they fight, Mega Mini asks if he should copy Guts Man's schematics, but Mega Man decides against it because he's worried it might make him eat garbage like Guts Man. Guts Man tries to break down the door into Dr. Light's lab, but gets tired and goes off to eat more garbage to replenish his strength. Mega Man gets an idea; using Suna's food coma from eating too much ice cream as inspiration, he uses Wave Man's schematics to fill the pipes with water so that the system fills Guts Man's body with water. With all the water in his body, Guts Man becomes bloated and is unable to move, so he admits defeat. Characters *Aki Light/Mega Man *Mega Mini *Dr. Light *Guts Man *Suna Light * Sergeant Breaker Night *Rush Trivia *During the scene where Guts Man first approaches Aki and Suna asking to see Dr. Light, a remix of Guts Man's stage theme, from the first Mega Man game, can be heard. Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged episodes